The Breezie and the Draconequus
by IHeartDiscord
Summary: Fluttershy has to go back to the breezie world and brings discord with her. In the breezie world, there is one breezie who is slightly different than the others. Once she spots discord, she falls head over hooves in love with him, but shes a breezie, how could he love her back?
1. Chapter 1

This story is all thanks to my friend purehope125! I wouldn't have even come up with it if it weren't for her. So I'd like you all to thank her when you're done reading.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oh come on Fluttershy! Why do I have to go?" Discord whined like a baby.

"You remember what happened last time I took this trip without you. I just don't want you causing trouble." Fluttershy said evenly.

Discord blushed when he had the flashback of faking being sick. "But but but, I won't do it again, I swear!"

"Too late discord, I've made up my mind." Fluttershy said as she finished getting everything ready for their adventure. "Besides, it will bring us closer together as friends."

He sighs in defeat. "Fine, you want me to teleport us there? After all the portal is closed…"

"That would be very kind and generous of you." She says with a smile.

"All right then, off to the breezie world!" With a snap of his fingers they disappeared.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so excited!" I say as I zip around the room.

"Calm down Autumn, they're not even here yet." Sea Breeze says as he rolls his eyes.

"But I can't wait to meet a pony!" I say enthusiastically.

He looks into my amber eyes and says. "Please sis, don't embarrass me. And try to go slow."

I roll my eyes. "You know I can't help it, I love going fast instead of slow, and I like that I'm the only fast breezie there is!" The clock chimed outside and I squeal in delight. "It's time!" I say as I fly out of the house.

Sea Breeze rolls his eyes. "What am I going to do with her?" He mutters as he follows me.

* * *

I get there way before my brother and realize my long flowing multi colored mane in my face. I quickly brush it out of the way as a blinding flash of light appears. Once it dies down I see a Pegasus and another creature that I haven't seen before.

Sea Breeze finally caught up.

"Hello Sea Breeze, this must be your sister, Autumn Breeze." Fluttershy says with a smile.

"Hello Fluttershy, yes this is my sister. Autumn, this is Fluttershy."

I smile at her then point at the creature before me as I manage to squeak out. "Who's this?"

"This is Discord." Fluttershy says smiling.

Discord gives a dramatic bow. "Charmed." He says sarcastically.

I stare at him thinking, what a nice name.

Sea Breeze starts chatting with Fluttershy as I continue to stare at the creature in front of me in awe.

Discord notices. "What? Haven't seen a draconequus before?"

I just stare as my heart tries to pounds out of my chest.

Discord starts getting uncomfortable. "Is there something stuck in my teeth?"

I finally say in my own tongue. "_I think I'm in love."_

"WHAT?!" Both Fluttershy and Sea Breeze say at the same time. I blush furiously as I zip off to a clearing to get my head straight.

* * *

"What? What did she say?" Discord asked confused.

"N-nothing." Fluttershy stutters. Discord doesn't seem convinced but lets it go. He does however shrink himself down to breezie size and follows her quietly.

* * *

I make it to the clearing unaware that he has followed me. I start thinking to myself, why did I say that… Out loud anyways. I kick at a rock not noticing that it was holding up a tower of them with a rock bigger than me on top.

I hear a rumbling and see the ground darkening. I look up to see the giant rock coming down at me. I try to fly away but as I spread my wings, my hoof gets wedged in between rocks. I look around in panic but no one is around. I scream as it comes at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long, I had a bit of writers block on how to continue. Thank god PureHope125 is always able to help. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Discord watches everything that's happening and with a snap of his fingers turns the rock into a cotton candy cloud. He then goes over to help her get her hoof unstuck.

* * *

I close my eyes waiting for it to come, but nothing happens. I slowly open my eyes to see a funny looking pink cloud and Discord coming over.

He snaps his talons and the rocks around my hoof disappear. "Are you alright?"

I stare at him and nod then move my attention back to the funny looking cloud.

"What's that?" I ask curious.

"What, that? That's cotton candy."

I just look at him confused.

"You've never had cotton candy before?"

I shake my head.

He takes a piece and gives it to me.

I stare at it wide eyed then looks up at him. "What do I do with it?"

He laughs and smiles at me. "You eat it of course."

I look at it and take a small bite out of it. My pupils grow and my mouth drops open as the taste settles in. I've never tasted such a thing before and did it taste amazing.

Discord laughs at my expression as I start to eat more of it.

"This stuff is amazing!" I say with my mouth full.

He chuckles. "You think that's good, you should try chocolate."

"Is it something you eat too?" I ask amazed.

"Yes, but much better than cotton candy." He replies. "What do breezies eat?"

"We eat the pollen that we gather from the outside world. That's why we fly in so many numbers, if we don't, we won't gather enough and then we could starve."

"Isn't it dangerous out there for such a small and delicate creature?" Discord asks slightly intrigued.

"Yes but that doesn't mean we sit around and starve ourselves. We just have to be careful when we go to the outside world and be prepared for whatever it throws at us." I reply slightly annoyed at what he means.

"You breezies are a lot more courageous than I thought." He says in amazement.

I roll my eyes. "Yes lots of other creatures say that to us whenever we have to explain this to them. And it gets really annoying that they all think of us as defenseless little creatures. I especially find it insulting considering I'm the toughest and fastest breezie around!"

"Sounds like a certain Pegasus I know." He says chuckling.

"Fluttershy? She doesn't seem like that to me."

"No not Fluttershy, her name is Rainbow Dash."

"She sounds cool! Who else are you friends with?"

He starts floating in the air not even flapping his wings. "Well there's Applejack. She's a tough worker and a faithful and truthful friend. There's Pinkie Pie, she loves to party and make you laugh. Sometimes I wonder just how chaotic she can be. There's the beautiful Rarity. She has an eye for fashion and creates some beautiful clothes and she's very generous. And last but most certainly not least. We have Princess Twilight Sparkle. Best unicorn at magic and brings all of them together."

"Well then Celestia moved down a spot on my favorite princess list…"

"Why?" He asks confused.

"From the stories I've heard about each of the 3 princesses… Celestia is my least favorite… She acts way too perfect! I prefer the night anyways which is why Luna is my favorite…"

"Really? I'm not the only one who thinks that?" he smiles warmly at me. "You and me are gonna become great friends."

I blush and thinks to myself. 'I wish we could be more than that.'

"I'm sure we will be too." I say instead smiling.

"Discord? Where are you? It's time to go!" Fluttershy calls.

"Wow, I must've lost track of the time, care to come and send me off?" He asks sounding hopeful.

I nod and smile warmly at him. "Will you visit soon?"

"Of course! I have a new friend!" Smiles back.

"Shall we?" makes a link with his eagle arm.

I nod again and slips my hoof through before going with him to see my brother and Fluttershy.

Fluttershy sees us. "Did you make a new friend Discord?"

Discord nods happily and smiles at me.

I smile back thinking to myself. 'I don't want him to go just yet… I wanna be with him for a while longer.'

I sneak off and hide in Fluttershy's tail.

The only one who notices is Sea Breeze but before he can do anything it's too late. Me Fluttershy and Discord are already gone.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it please give feed back also I don't really like how I ended the chapter but it was the only way I could think of...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy and had some serious writers block... Now without further ado, I give Chapter 3!**

* * *

Sea Breeze couldn't believe what he just saw. His own sister disappearing before his very eyes. 'Why?' He asks himself. 'Why did she follow them? It's dangerous out there! How will she survive? Wait! She's with Fluttershy! But Fluttershy doesn't know! And how with she get back?' He starts panicking not sure what to do. 'I'll just have to hope for the best…' He sighs.

* * *

I look around and see I'm in some kind of cottage. I then hear Fluttershy's voice. "So Discord, where did you run off to? You must've behaved yourself considering there was no complaints…"

"I was hanging out with Sea Breeze's sister… She almost got killed and I saved her…" He replies.

"Goodness. What happened?" She asks with anticipation.

I listen as he explains what happened. Fluttershy listens calmly and smiles sweetly at him.

"That's very nice of you Discord. So did you two become friends?"

"I'm not entirely sure… I mean, she seemed nice enough to talk to me and we do seem to have a few things in common…"

As I hear, I get a little disappointed. 'Why would he think otherwise? Of course were friends…'

Discord notices the time. "Oh dear! Would you look at the time! We were there longer than I thought! I must get going!"

"Oh, ok Discord, I wouldn't wanna keep you from anything important." Fluttershy smiles sweetly at him.

"Up for next week?" He asks hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She smiles and gives him a hug.

While they are distracted, I fly into a green cup with a carrot on it to hide in until Discord is gone. Discord smiles and walks over to the door. "Well what will we do next week?" he asks at the door.

"Um… how about we play a game?" Fluttershy suggests timidly.

He nods happily. "Too bad my new friend Autumn Breeze can't come and play with us…"

"Well, maybe the next time I go back, I'll take you with me again and we can bring a game."

"That's an excellent idea!" He exclaims with a smile. "Well, I must be going." Without another word, he teleports away.

Fluttershy smiles and goes to tend to her animals as she thinks to herself. 'A few days after the whole Tirek problem, and he's already improved. I'm so proud of him.'

Meanwhile, a certain little white bunny named angel comes hoping into the kitchen and goes to his special green cup with a carrot on it. He doesn't notice me inside as he fills it with water which caused me to cough and sputter.

Angel had heard and looked around before looking down in his cup. I was trying my best to keep afloat as I smiled shyly up at him. But he squealed and dropped the cup smashing it to pieces. I fell to the ground luckily unharmed. But that didn't stop Fluttershy from running in as fast as she could.

"Angel, what happened!?Are you hurt?" She asked in alarm.

I tried to sneak to a new hiding place but Angel had pointed to me and was squeaking angrily. When Fluttershy saw me she gasped. "Goodness! It's a breezie!"

She got a closer look at me. "Autumn Breeze? How did you get here?"

I looked up at her sheepishly. "I-I hid in your tail at the very last second…" I admitted.

"But why?" She asked in concern.

That was a good question. Why did I do it? Could it be I wanted to explore the outside world more? Or was it because of discord, my new friend who I was hoping would see me as more of a friend. But wait, would he rather be with a pony like Fluttershy? And what if I told Fluttershy and she decides to send me back? So many doubts filled my mind but what to do? If I don't tell her, she might send me back anyways.

I sighed and finally started to tell her everything. "I-I wanted to know more about discord…" I said while blushing lightly and staring at the floor.

It was a start… Right?

She blinked and noticed the way I was acting. "You really do like him don't you?"

I froze. I can't believe it was that obvious!

I nodded not lifting my gaze as the blush spread across my face like a rapid wildfire.

"So why didn't you say something when he was still here?"

My ears and antenna drooped as and I sighed as I started explaining all my doubts.

"Oh, I see… So you don't think he'll love you the same way because of what you are?"

Wow she's good at putting two and two together.

I nodded solemnly.

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"I told you! I'm afraid…" I sighed sadly. "If only I were a pony… I might be able to do it then…"

"Hmm…" Fluttershy pondered this and suddenly got an idea. "I GOT IT!"

I looked up in surprise.

She cleared her throat sheepishly and said more quietly. "Oh… s-sorry… I mean, I think I know a friend of mine who can help…"

"Really? You would help me?" I asked with big hopeful eyes.

"Of course." She replied simply.

I zoomed around the room in excitement then landed on her nose. "So whos your friend?"

* * *

**Can you guys figure out who the friend is? Hope you liked it!**


End file.
